Under the influence
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Sakura and TenTen go and stay at Ino's house to celebrate the end of exams but Ino's not in the partying mood with her boyfriend just having moved to Spain. When TenTen brings out a case of drinks Ino losens up, lets see how much trouble they can get into


This one is for Katherine who may I say is a bloody slave driver so she better like it

**This one is for Katherine who may I say is a bloody slave driver so she better like it!! Anyways its just a short story about what TenTen, Sakura and Ino would act like under the influence. All of these events did actually take place in my personal life most of it in the same night but some was taken from different stages in my life which honestly makes me laugh more when I re-read this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Xx Under the Influence xX**

Sakura and TenTen were visiting Ino to celebrate the end of exams; her father was left to watch over them knowing sooner or later they would get into mischief. Sakura and TenTen ran upstairs giggling madly and upon reaching Ino's door threw their bags and pillows to the ground and took a flying leap onto Ino's bed and consequently Ino. Shrieking Ino wriggled under the weight of the two visitors. TenTen and Sakura looked at her carefully and noticed the blue rings underneath her eyes and that her smiles didn't light up her face the way they usually did.

"Ino what the matter?" asked Sakura scrambling up to comfort her friend.

"Shikamaru is moving today and he didn't even call, it's not like he's moving to the next state he's moving to Spain for crying out loud!" Ino wailed.

Sakura looked at TenTen and nodded. TenTen leapt off the bed and started rummaging through her bag throwing clothes all over Ino's floor before reaching in and pulling out a case of UDL. (1) Ino looked back and forward between Sakura and TenTen before setting her mouth in a hard line and telling TenTen confidently "well what are you waiting for? Crack em open!"

The girls laughed and TenTen threw her two companions a can each before cracking hers open with a pop. Sakura raised her eyebrow in challenge and cracked her can open, Ino followed suit and TenTen said "Ready? 1...2…3 CHUG!" and the three girls gulped down the alcohol with TenTen finishing first and taking a bow and letting out a belch. This caused Ino to lose her cool and snort the drink out her nose sending both TenTen and Sakura into gales of laughter.

TenTen ran to open the window and get some air into the small room; something out the window caught her attention. Grabbing a second can she yelled "Last one down to the patio takes the FFP!!"(2) The other two pulled their second cans out of the box before following TenTen. Sakura and Ino burst out onto the patio at the same time and spotted TenTen sailing around the road on scooter. She waved and gestured to two more scooters waiting on the path.

The girls skated around the street constantly running back into the house for another round of drinks by the time they decided the ditch the scooters on account of Sakura running up the gutter and landing splayed face first on the grass laughing her ass off, the girls were well and truly drunk. "I know!" yelled Ino "let's go in the spa!" she sung out laughing manically.

Sneaking past the room Ino's dad sat in watching some strange Korean movie with subtitles, the girls fetched what remained of their alcohol. Pulling the cover off the spa resulted in TenTen and Ino landing flat on their asses and Sakura who was pushing from the other side to land head first into the spa. Spluttering Sakura came to the surface and took her shirt and shorts off leaving her in her matching white bra and panties set. The other two followed suit leaving Ino in her purple set and TenTen in her brown.

They chugged and sipped the night away and by 10 o'clock the gossip was getting juicy. "And well I knew he had a girlfriend but a bet was a bet so I had to do it and before you ask yes he was big and yes it was good" Sakura said a stupid smile plastered on her drunken face the other two screamed in delight after Sakura's confession henceforth referring to her as a dirty mistress.

Then it was Ten Ten's turn to dish the dirt. She began with a matching drunken smile. "You know Neji?"

"No, who is this 'mysterious Neji'? Ino asked making hand gestures across her chest as though she was brushing away dirt. Sakura laughed and joined in christening Neji 'mysterious Neji' complete with hand signs.

"Okay, well over the summer you know when I went to visit my cousin?" The girls nodded eagerly. "Well you know we got to be good friend and got good and friendly in-the-back-seat-of-his-car" she said quickly hoping the girls wouldn't decipher what she just said. No such luck.

"You whorealicious cocktease!" Ino crowed and henceforth TenTen was the whorealicious cocktease. Now the conversation panned around to Ino and she ducked low into the water hoping to avoid the embarrassment of D&M's (3) in the spa. But again no such luck as the girls started screaming at her drunkenly how they told a secret and that it was her turn now.

"All right! You know that guy that works in the furniture shop in Suna?"

"You didn't!"

"Weren't you still dating Shikamaru then?"

"NO! We were broken up then"

"Aww yea"

"Any way when I was there he took me out the back and we christened the table he was making" Ino said quickly with a goofy grin on her face, cheeks burning red. The girls screamed and splashed Ino which initiated an all-for-one splash fight.

When Ino started chocking on water and jumped out of the tub the girls stopped and grabbed another can before slumping down into the spa relaxing. Then the silence was shattered when Sakura whispered "Penis" which made Ino giggle and whisper just a little bit louder "Penis" then TenTen topped both of them by saying "penis" just a little bit louder. This went on in succession until TenTen screamed at the top of her lungs "PENIS!!" which sent the girls into round of uncontrollable laughter.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled a masculine voice from next door.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!!" screamed TenTen.

"TenTen?" he said no longer yelling.

"NEJI?" she screamed while the girls gasped and started making the hand signs chanting "Mysterious Neji, Mysterious Neji"

"Will you stop screaming?! Yes it me! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Drinking!" she yelled giggling.

"Dear God" he muttered turning around and slamming his window shut.

The girls laughed and scrambled clumsily out of the tub picking up their drinks but leaving their clothes on the ground. Ino's dad had fallen asleep watching the movie but the girls still felt the need the sneak past him. Just as they reached the door he was behind TenTen giggled and started singing her own theme music "DAdadadadADADA!!" the girls laughed hysterically.

Ino's dad came to the door to yell at them and they all dropped to the floor covering their eyes with their hands which Sakura sing-songing "You can't see me if I can't see you" Ino's dad mistook the girls for just being their usual crazy selves as an explanation of why they were acting this way and running around in their underwear and left to watch the TV again.

The girls finally stumbled into Ino's room at 1 o'clock, throwing their sleeping bags and pillows down they collapsed on the floor. Just as they were about to drift off to sleep Ino's small voice split the silence.

"Guys? Shikamaru didn't call"

"I'm sure he's just on the plane" said Sakura trying to comfort her friend.

"He's not gonna call" mumbled TenTen into her pillow.

Ino gasped "He is too! He's just on the plane Sakura said so!"

"Well Sakura's wrong!" Said TenTen sitting up. "Wrong, wrong stupid bitch wrong!" she chanted laughing.

TenTen promptly collapsed into deep slumber, soon followed by Sakura while Ino cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Ino was woken up by a shrill ring; she groaned and searched for her phone among the bodies of her two best friends and their belongings. Finally locating the phone in her shoe, why it was inside her shoe she did not know but she flipped open the phone and saying a greeting while rubbing her eyes.

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes"

"Aha! I knew it I knew you would call!! She yelled waking up the two sleeping girls. "Yeah he called stick that in your juice box and suck it TenTen! Hahaha!"

Completely ignoring Ino TenTen slumped onto the floor he hair fanning around her shoulders. Ino promptly took a picture completely forgetting about Shikamaru who was waiting patiently on the other end of the line.

"Ino?"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to tell you I got here safety and I'll keep in touch I guess"

"okay"

"well bye then"

"bye"

Triumphant Ino turned to her two best friends laying on the ground staring up at her. "Stirring conversation Ino it was totally worth getting up for"

"Shut up TenTen"

They then looked at each other and Sakura suggested "Hungry Jacks?"

TenTen who had buried her head back into the pillow simply said "Penis"

**Xx THE END xX**

**(1)UDL alcoholic beverage**

**(2)FFP first fatal pee (cos once you go you can't stop!)**

**(3)D&M's Deep and meaningful conversation**

**Lol well what did you think of that? It's something different for me. Hope you liked it review but be nice. **


End file.
